


Alive

by bitchaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that he isn't as straight as he once thought. He tells his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I seriously appreciate every single kudos/comment. Your comments always make my day. I hope you like it!

Coming out to his father was difficult, going on with life afterward was even worse. A fire started in his little brother's room, it was speculated that the nightlight caused it. John was downstairs when the smoke alarms started to go off. His first priority was the baby, then the other son. After he'd gotten the two of them outside, he went back to get his wife. He was too late; the fire had spread quickly. 

That fire left Sam and Dean Winchester with their father, who'd turned cold since he lost Mary. He was never the best father, but he had been better before. He turned into an alcoholic with a tendency to run off for weeks at a time before returning to his kids with absolutely no explanation. Some times he'd leave them a hundred bucks for groceries or for the bills, but usually he just vanished, leaving nothing behind. Everything his father had was in the trunk of his car at all times, it seemed. It was like their home wasn't even his. 

They got along all right, even without their father. Dean worked at every opportunity in order to have enough money to feed his brother and pay all the bills for the month. It wasn't easy, but it was what he had to do. He made sure Sammy could have a semi-normal childhood. It wasn't until after Sam had moved out and went to college that their father returned to the house, that only Dean had occupied. Dean would go out at nights and return late afternoon. John would go out early morning and return late at night. They didn't see much of each other for a few years, even though they lived in the same house. 

When Dean stopped going out, he'd see his dad before he left, and after he'd come back. He was in his late twenties, and going out every night just to drink away his problems took a toll on him. Instead, he'd drink at home in the afternoons and sometimes go out and do things that people normally did. He got a real job, instead of taking bigger paying jobs a couple times a month. He started to go to music shops and check out their cassette collections, buying a few every time he'd go in. He started to go out with friends he had in school, and would go see what was left of his screwed up family. For the first time in his life, he realized he was only living for himself. He wasn't in charge of looking out for his brother anymore. He didn't have to wait on his father when he was around. He was living his own life, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Dean was a bartender at a family owned restaurant. It wasn't that busy before 8 at night, so he usually just sat and talked to the owner and her daughter. Jo was around his age, so they became close after a short amount of time. They'd talk during their breaks, and go out on their days off. She was probably the closest friend Dean had ever had, and they were like brother and sister. Jo introduced him to her college friends, knowing it'd be good for him to have more than just her to talk to. One of those friends made him question his sexuality, and the other played matchmaker with him.

Charlie was the matchmaker. She'd set Dean up with anyone that seemed interesting. It was fun at first, but they were all girls who just wanted hookups. Hookups were fine, but he just wasn't into it like he had been years ago. 

The guy who made him question his sexuality was named Castiel. Castiel was the brother of Sam's best friend, funnily enough. He was certain that they would have met one way or another. If he believed in it, he'd think it was fate. Dean had seen many attractive men in his life, but Castiel was the only one that seriously made him wonder if he wasn't actually straight. After a long conversation with Charlie, Dean came to understand that he was bisexual. He liked both genders. He mainly liked Castiel Novak, which Charlie soon caught on to. 

Usually, Charlie wasn't that subtle when it came to hooking people up. Luckily, she was more casual when it came with him and Castiel. She mentioned that she was going to see a movie and just asked if they would want to come along. After that, she'd invite them to go out anywhere she went. She'd even mention events that she wasn't attending and tell them that they should go. It wasn't long until Castiel caught on, and started asking Dean on dates without Charlie's help. They weren't officially called dates until a couple months after the first one. Dean kissed Castiel before going their separate ways. The next day, they made it official. 

Castiel was on the couch, Dean in the kitchen grabbing them both beers, when John walked in. He yelled to Dean, asking who the guy was. A few clinks came from the kitchen before his son walked into the living room, setting down the beers. "This, Dad, is Castiel. He's my boyfriend." The reaction was both worse and better than what he had expected. All that John said was, "I should have left you in that fire." It broke Dean more than any punch could have. It hurt more than he thought words could. It was after that that the oldest Winchester left his house to live with his boyfriend. He packed up all of his stuff, with the help of his friends and boyfriend, while John was out. He even took the television. He paid for the cable every month since he was twelve, he thought he deserved it. 

Dean tried not to think about it, but he did. He thought about it a lot. Every time he kissed his boyfriend, he thought about how his Dad wished he was dead because he liked a boy; they kissed pretty often. Castiel could tell it was still hurting Dean. He tried his best to show Dean that he loved him, to show that his father was wrong. Castiel couldn't understand how a man liking another man should mean that he didn't deserve to live. He prayed every night that Dean would stop caring about what his no good father thought. It took a long time, but eventually, Dean stopped. He was too happy with the love of his life to care about the opinion of a man who didn't even earn the right to be called his father.


End file.
